Bits for use with hand and power tools have been known and used for many years. Known bits may have various heads or cutting edges to interact with particular fasteners or cut particularly sized holes or angles in a given material. For example, such tool bits may include a flathead or Phillips head for interacting with a screw. One particular tool bit configuration known and used in the art is a hexa-lobed head bit. A hexa-lobed head bit generally includes a star-like head having six-points and is configured to be inserted into a fastener having a receptacle matching in both shape and size. When inserted into a matching fastener, the hexa-lobed head bit may be rotated to tighten and loosen the fastener as needed. Known hexa-lobed head bits generally include the hexa-lobed configuration down only a portion of the head or tip of the bit before the head or tip becomes uniform and smooth. The uniform and smooth portion of the head or tip of the bit then ends abruptly at a shoulder forming the top end of the bit shaft, with the shoulder having a substantially greater diameter and circumference than the head or tip of the bit.
When using tool bits having certain edges, like for example cutting edges, collars may be utilized to control the depth the bit or fastener being inserted by the bit may be inserted into a given material. Collars may be used to prevent an oversized or overly deep hole from being drilled into a material, or to prevent a fastener from being applied too tight and potentially damaging the surface of the material into which the fastener is being inserted. In order to realize the advantages of some collars, it is important to insure that collars pinch or lock in place on the bit to insure that the collar rotates with the bit and holds in place, preventing the head and/or tip of the bit from moving laterally in the collar. If the collar is properly locked onto the bit, the full benefit of the collar is realized and the material which is being drilled or fastened is protected and the bit will maintain a substantially constant alignment while being used.
While collars have been used with fastening bits, because of the present configuration of hexa-lobed head bits and in particular the heads or tips, shoulders and shafts of known hexa-lobed head bits, collars known in the art may not lock in place. The configuration of known hexa-lobed head bits may cause any collar attached thereto to shift, slip or disengage during use, allowing the bit and fastener being fastened by the bit to over penetrate and damage the material, or prevent the bit from extending far enough, creating an only partially fastened or completely unfastened portion.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to design a hexa-lobed head bit capable of allowing multiple collars to lock and pinch in place in a manner which prevents the collars from disengaging or otherwise shifting when placed on the hexa-lobed head bit.
It would also be advantageous if such a hexa-lobed head bit was capable of flexing, to allow the bit head to remain in contact with an associated fastener as the fastener is rotated and moved.
It would also be advantageous if the hexa-lobed head bit had built in shock absorption to extend bit life.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other issues.